Reign Of Blood
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Zero's past had always been shrouded in mystery, but when a war threatens to consume the world once more, it is up to Zero to gather what fragments he can to save humanity from another blood bath and to do that he must seek the help of the Pureblood named Kaname Kuran, who so happens to be the man who destroyed Zero's everything.


Prelude Part One: The Boy No One Wanted

"That's it, I had enough. He is your problem now, Sister Nora!" The lady shouted toward the nun. The nun named Nora looked from the lady then to the boy she gripped tightly onto by his wrist. The silver haired boy was looking away from the two adults. His face showed no emotion as he stared off into the distance.

'_Zero, what did you do this time?'_ Sister Nora thought sadly before stepping aside to let the woman and Zero enter the building. All three walked in silence toward the main office located in the center of the old building.

"Zero, can you wait out here while I take care of matters with this lady?" Sister Nora asked sweetly as soon as they stopped in front of the office. Zero didn't say anything, but walked toward the wooded bench that was placed along the wall next to the door that led to the office and sat himself on the bench, his legs were dangling over the edge and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Nora sighed as she took a moment to stare at the empty look on Zero's face before disappearing with the lady into the office to start with the paperwork to have Zero reinstated into Saint Rose Orphanage.

Zero was waiting in the hallway for half an hour silently listening to the conversation going on about him in the other room. That's the thing with old buildings like these; the walls were so thin that you can hear a mouse run across the floor in a room down the hall or you can hear the constant complaints made about him by the lady who only knew him for three weeks. This wasn't anything new since when he had first arrived at the orphanage when he was five, Zero had been in and out of foster homes so much that he just didn't care anymore, but Zero had to admit he was impressed that the lady stuck with him a week longer than the most of them had. It was about two or three minutes longer before Sister Nora came out with the lady following behind her.

"Once again I apologize for all that had happened, Ms. Shinto-san. I hope that you will consider adopting another child from Saint Rose Orphanage in the future." Nora said shaking the ladies hand.

Ms. Shinto looked toward Zero who was looking in their direction. She snorted before turning around murmuring to herself loud enough that both Zero and Sister Nora were able to hear it clearly. "If this place has a delinquent child like that boy, then I will hate to see what others they have here."

Nora and Zero stood in silence as they both watched the lady disappear down the hall and finally through the front door of the orphanage.

"Forgive me father, but honestly that woman was a demon!" Nora growled out loud. "I am so sorry that I even recommended her to you Zero…"

Nora stopped when she was met with the same empty expression of Zero looking up at her. Nora let a small smile appear on her face as she ruffled Zero's silver hair. "How about I walk you to your room, Zero?"

Once again Zero didn't say anything, but walked toward the direction of the room where it had…no, still is his room since the day he was five which was only five years ago. Five years of not being wanted by the many foster families that had taken him in as their son, only to throw him away as an orphan.

Zero opened the door to his room and didn't find it at all shocking that everything was left the way it was since the day he left three weeks ago. The room was small, but Zero liked it. It gave him comfort knowing that the walls were so close to him that sometimes he would think of them as arms moving closer to him until finally engulfing him in nothing but warmth. His bed was placed vertically against the back wall and on the opposite side was a dresser that held a decent amount of his clothes, on top of a small stand a few inches from his bed was a small color TV that Zero hardly watched anything on it, but this was his room, a room that he got so use to calling his home.

"Zero?" Nora called to the small boy. Zero turned his head in her direction after placing his bag of clothes he had taken with him to Ms. Shinto's house on the bed. "Don't worry okay…I promised you, that I will find a good home for you soon. So please, don't worry about anything…"

"Please stop, Sister Nora." Zero interrupted. "It was a pointless promise from the beginning, so you don't have to try anymore, because unlike you I stopped a very long time ago."

"I am sure I will find you the perfect family. So you shouldn't just give up like that." Nora insisted earnestly.

"I'm sorry Sister Nora, but I already did."

Nora wanted to say more, she so badly wanted to convince Zero that he shouldn't give up and continue to stay strong, but the way Zero was looking at her with his violet eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and the face that rarely showed any emotion what so ever, made her remain silent about the matter and leave after biding Zero a goodnight, closing the door behind her.

Nora walked into the basement where the orphanage chapel was located. Nora walked down the aisle toward the illuminating lights of the candles that was underneath a large cross. Nora kneeled in front of the candles and looked up at the cross.

"God if you are listening to my prayer, then I beg you to help me. Give me courage to find someone who will be able to wash away the suffering Zero had gone through and bring back the hope he had once had. Bring him a caring family to adopt him, or at least a person he could call his friend. Bring him someone that will love him unconditionally." Nora whispered as she looked up at the cross. "Please let him feel love."

"Sister Nora, is that you." A voice called from the doorway of the chapel.

Nora turned and smiled once she saw that it was Father Yoshi standing by the doorway in his pajamas. "Yes it is, Father Yoshi."

"What are you doing here in the dead of the night?" He asked walking further into the chapel.

"Zero returned." Nora said, her face becoming sad. Yoshi stopped in his tracks. Everything finally becoming clear now as to why Nora was in the chapel. She was most likely praying for Zero.

"I see…" Yoshi started. "How's he feeling?"

"Same as always, unresponsive."

"Did he talk to you?"

Nora nodded. This made Yoshi smile. "You know Sister Nora, you are quite lucky."

Nora looked up at Yoshi in confusion. "How so Father?"

"You are the only one Zero seems to talk to." Yoshi said as he sat himself on the bench in the first row. "That boy has quite a mysterious past, a past he doesn't even remember."

Nora lifted herself up and walked over to Yoshi, sitting right next to him as he continued to talk.

"Remember the first time Zero came to this orphanage?" Yoshi asked looking at Nora as she once again nodded.

"He was wondering aimlessly in the woods by our orphanage until one of the kids spotted him and brought him over to us." Nora answered.

"That's correct and do you remember who the first person to take action was?" Nora pointed at herself which caused Yoshi to nod. "You were the only person who stayed by his side during his nightmares, during the times where he had his tantrums and fights with other kids during school, while the rest of the nuns and priests gave up all hope in trying to help him. You would spend sleepless nights looking at paper work from families that wanted to adopt him and you only choose the candidates you thought were the best for him."

Yoshi placed his hand over Nora's. "You Sister Nora are his only family."

Nora smiled, a single tear coming from her eye. All this time she hadn't noticed, she hadn't notice that what Father Yoshi was saying was absolutely correct. Zero and only Zero was the only one in which she allowed to call her by her name without using Sister in the front. She loved Zero like a mother would love a child right since the first time she laid her eyes on him; she knew there was something about him that made him special, there was something deep within her where she knew that one day she will be able to find out what it was.

"Thank you Father Yoshi, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I am here for you anytime." Yoshi stood up and was about to turn and leave when something came up. "Oh that's right; I almost forgot to tell you Sister Nora, that tomorrow we will be receiving a special guest."

"Really, who." Nora asked a little excited.

"Kaien Cross."

"You mean the man who has been giving us donations?"

"Yup, he will be paying us a visit tomorrow with a guest and if you don't mind I will like you to show them around…" Yoshi turn his head to the side until his eyes met with Nora's blue ones. "And who knows he might even adopt." Yoshi said with a wink that caused a smile to appear on Nora's face.

"Yes, he just might."

-0-

Nora stood outside the entrance of Saint Rose Orphanage. It was a little over twelve thirty which was the expected time of the arrival of Kaien Cross and his guest. And personally Nora was getting annoyed, she was getting very impatient at having to wait, but nonetheless she didn't show it when finally a long back limo pulled in front of the school.

'_This idiot better have a really good reason for making me wait.'_ Nora thought to herself as she flashed a smile at the two men walking up the stairs toward her.

Kaien Cross extended out his hand. "You must be Sister Nora?"

"Yes and you must be Kaien Cross." Nora said as she shook Cross's hand.

"I most apologize the meeting had taken longer than expected." Cross explained.

'_At least you should have called jackass_.' Nora smiled. "Oh no problem, I didn't mind waiting at all."

The man behind Cross chuckled a little making both Kaien and Nora look toward his direction.

"Pardon my laughter; I just heard something quite funny."

Nora looked at him confused, because as far as she knew she didn't remember saying anything that was considered funny, but she just ignored the matter altogether thinking that it must have been something he heard earlier that day.

"I'm sorry and you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me, this is Kaname Kuran." Kaien said pointing toward the raven haired teen standing next to him, who was wearing a business suit.

Nora simply nodded. "Well then, shall I give you the tour now?"

Both men agreed and followed Nora into the building where roaming children wondered the halls.

"Saint Rose Orphanage provides these kids with a place to live until they are adopted or they reach the age of 18. We also educate them as well, from k-2 all the way to grade 12." Nora began saying as she walked along the halls with Kaien and Kaname in tow. "The first floor is where the classrooms are located and the second and third floors are where the children bedrooms are. There are two children per room the girls on the second floor and the boys on the third. Every Sunday at ten am in the morning both boys and girls including the faulty here must attend church in which we have a small chapel in the basement of this orphanage."

"Where do the faulty sleep?" Kaien questioned.

"There is a separate building right next to this one where not only is the first floor the orphanage's cafeteria, but the second floor is where all faulty members live and stay."

Kaien nodded and looked around at the children walking by. "Why aren't the kids in class?"

'_Is this guy a moron or what?'_

"That's because today is Saturday, Cross-san. There is no school on a Saturday or Sunday here." Nora said.

Kaname gave another heartfelt chuckle.

"You sure seem to find whatever I say funny Kuran-san." Nora pointed out without looking in his direction.

"Once again, pardon me. I don't mean to be rude." Kaname apologized.

'_Don't tell me he is as crazy as this other one is.'_ Nora thought as she continued walking down the hall.

"Rest assure Sister Nora, I am more sane than he is." Kaname answered making Nora stop dead in her tracks. She stared at Kaname with a shock expression on her face.

"Sister Nora, are you okay?" Kaien asked.

"Y-yes, I am fine." Nora said, her eyes still staring at Kaname with the same shocked expression.

It wasn't until the sound of a violin being played that made Nora turn her head in the direction it was coming from. Everyone seemed to go silent, the chatting and playing of the kids that roamed the halls all seemed to stop and listen. Kids and teachers who were in classrooms came out all wanting to have a listen to the smooth sounds of each note being played, almost everyone had their eyes closed and their hands help up to their hearts, even Kaien Cross couldn't resist the want to do so.

Kaname felt a sense of nostalgia as he listened closely. And as if a rope was tied around his body, Kaname found himself being pulled toward the room that the angel like playing of Schubert's Ave Maria was coming from. Each step he took toward the room the playing just got louder and more beautiful until finally he was looking into the music room where a ten year old boy was standing lonesome in the center, a violin leaning against his left shoulder with the bow of the violin gripped in his right hand which was moving smoothly against the strings.

The boy's back was facing Kaname making him feel disappointed a little for some unknown reason. Kaname wanted so badly to see the boy's face, he wanted to see what kind of face he made as he played each cord. Kaname was captivated so much that he couldn't no matter how much he tried; he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy. Eyes glued to his back, memorized by the boys silver hair along with his playing forcing him to enter his thoughts, ones he hadn't thought about in a while.

Finally Kaname was taken from his thoughts and brought back to reality when suddenly the boy spoke.

"How long are you playing on standing there watching me?"

Kaname looked surprised for a moment; he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the music had stopped. The boy was putting away his violin, his back still facing Kaname as he spoke again.

"Are you just going to keep standing there or are you going to answer me?"

"Oh, sorry - I…well I was - um." Kaname was stun; he couldn't find any words to say or even how to begin. But what made him more stun was the fact that Kaname swore he had blocked his presence before he walked into the room, but yet the boy was still able to pick him up without even sparing a glance toward his direction. Not even the strongest hunters were able to spot him, it was a special ability Kaname for years had perfected, but a simple boy was able to still beat that.

"Zero, that was beautiful." Sister Nora said as she entered the room, Kaien Cross following closely behind her.

Zero turned his body to Nora, but as soon as he did that he was engulfed into a hug from Nora.

Kaname felt his heart stop for a moment before it began beating rapidly in his chest. Kaname turned his attention toward Kaien Cross who was looking at the boy named Zero with a surprised expression on his face that he had to take off his glasses wipe them with a cloth he had inside his suit jacket and put them back on as to take a second look at the boy in front of him.

"Well I'll be damn." Kaien said after knowing for a fact that his eyes were not playing jokes on him.

"Mr. Cross-san." Nora said looking at Cross. "Watch your language."

"Oh, sorry Sister Nora, it slipped."

"Well make sure that it doesn't slip next time, okay." Nora gave Cross one last glance before turning to face Zero who was staring at Kaname.

Kaname never once in his life felt nervous as he did now. He felt as if Zero's eyes were reading every one of his secrets or as if he was being closely inspected and every time Kaname tried to read Zero's mind, he just couldn't. He couldn't read what the boy was thinking and that alone was driving Kaname insane. He wanted. No needed, to know what the boy was thinking, but there was absolutely nothing that even gave him the slightest hint.

It was only until Kaien Cross started laughing that made Zero gaze turn to him and listen.

"Never in my life had I met anyone that can make the almighty Kaname Kuran give such a nervous look." Kaien's laugh died down a little. "This boy is quite interesting Sister Nora."

Nora gave an annoyed look in Cross's direction and was about to say something when Zero tugged at her sleeve. "No need Nora, I am happy that I was of some interest to him for a moment." Zero looked at Cross straight on making him become quiet. "Thank you, Cross-san."

Zero walked toward the door, walking pass both Kaname and Kaien who moved aside to let him pass. "Goodbye Cross-san and Kana-chan."

Almost immediately after saying that Zero stopped and placed both of his hands on his mouth, he refused to turn around because he knew that everyone in the room had a shocked expression on their faces. So without looking he mumbled loud enough that he knew both Kaname and Kaien could hear him clearly.

"I didn't mean to say that…it just slipped out, so don't mind it Kuran-san." With that said Zero quickly left the room not caring that he left a lot of questions unanswered.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever until Kaien gave another chuckle. "Very interesting indeed."

Cross turned to look at Nora who was left dumbfounded by the ordeal.

"Sister Nora, I am sorry to inform you, but I believe we are going to have to end the tour here. But expect me to come again the following week for I have some questions regarding certain matters if you don't mind."

"Um- sure, no problem. You and Kuran-san are welcome here anytime." Nora gave a smile. "But if you don't mind I really want to go check on Zero, so…if you don't mind, that I go?"

"Oh no, go ahead. Me and Kaname-kun can find our way out by ourselves."

"Thank you, Cross-san." Nora left after that, following the direction she seen Zero go down.

Kaien Cross and Kaname walked down the hall in silence. No one saying anything to the other, even when they were walking toward the limo. It wasn't until they were driving past the gates and onto the main road when Kaname allowed himself to speak.

"He looks exactly like him doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Kaien responded.

"You don't think that it's really him, do you?"

"Honestly, I really don't know. But if it does come down that he is who we think he is, then no body must knew he is alive." Kaien looked closely at Kaname. "Promise me that you won't get too attached to him, Kaname."

Kaname didn't say anything but turn to look out the window. What Kaien was asking him to do was something he knew he could never do; especially if it did turn out that the boy named Zero was exactly who he was thinking of and something deep down within him, Kaname knew very well that he was. Nonetheless, Kaname agreed. But all the while crossing his fingers at his side.

'_I finally found you, Zero.'_

-0-

Kaien Cross walked up the stone steps with Kaname following closely behind him, until they both reached the door where Kaien proceeded to slam a golden ring that was hanging from the mouth of a golden lion's head. After merely a second wait one of the large double wooden doors opened revealing a slender woman with long black hair and gray eyes, she was wearing a maid's uniform and by the aura she gave off, both Kaien and Kaname knew she was a vampire, mostly of a level C status.

Her gray colored eyes scanned the two men in front of her before speaking. "May I help you?"

"Ah, Mrs. Anne. How can you be so cold to me?" Kaien whined.

Anne didn't react as she spoke again. "What business do you have with the Master of this house-hold?"

"We have no business, Mrs. Anne-san…"

"Then your presence here is not welcomed." Anne interrupted and was about to slam the door shut, until strong hands held the door open preventing Anne from closing it all the way.

"Please Mrs. Anne, you know us well enough to know that we came here with pure intentions." Kaname said staring seriously at Anne. "So may we please come in and see how he is doing?"

Anne sighed as she closed her eyes. "He's in the courtyard, most likely visiting _them_ again in the garden." Anne replied stepping aside so that Kaien and Kaname could enter. "If Master Kiryu asks, tell him I'm sorry."

Kaien nodded. "Will do, Mrs. Anne."

Kaname walked along the hallway. The heels on his black dress shoes were clacking against the marble floor as they made their way down the hall. As Kaname walked he made sure to keep his version straight, he didn't want to look at the paintings or the drawing that hung motionless against the yellow walls. The color that _she_ choose. He didn't want to see the lone white grand piano that _she_ use to compose her music on, stand by itself in the living room where _she_ use to have her afternoon tea.

Kaname ignored the Irises that were planted around the outside porch as he made his way down the back steps and began following the stone path that led to that dreaded garden _she_ favored.

Kaname didn't stop for a second to pick up a purple rose, like he had use to; he instead just opened the garden gate and entered. His gaze just remained ahead, not once blinking even as his eyes landed upon the three tombstones shaded under a large willow tree.

Memories shot through Kaname's mind. Images of her smiling face; her snow white colored hair and silver colored eyes appeared in his head, as well as the sensation of her icy cold skin that always caused goose-bumps to appear when she touched him.

The memories of her very being plagued Kaname's mind whenever he was near the places she loved. It swallowed him up whole, spreading in each direction of his mind, stabbing at his heart and filling it with sadness. Yet, Kaname refused to let it show because he made a promise to her, a promise to himself that he would cherish those images and protect all that was left of her because he had loved her. No…because he still loves her and even as five years had gone by, he still allowed his love for her to linger and blossom in his heart, despite the fact that she was dead and that she was married to his best friend.

"It has been five long years…five long years and you now have the decency to show your face here?"

Kaname turned his gaze toward the lone figure standing with his back facing Kaname as he stared looking at the tombstones in front of him. Gripped in his hands were bouquets of Irises and purple roses. The figure bent down and placed the Irises on the larger tombstone before placing the purple roses on the smaller ones.

The figure straightened up, his back still facing Kaname as he spoke again. "Tell me Kuran, why now after so long? Why do you show up today on the fifth anniversary of my wife's and children's death since their funeral?"

"I…I'm sorry Ichiru, it was…it was just hard for me to accept the fact that she is gone…"

"Hard for you!" Ichiru turned around, his eyes blazing red with anger and tears as they began forming in his eyes and slowly coming down his face as he looked at Kaname. "Hard for you! Oh, don't preach me that bullshit…it was more hard for me than it can be hard for you. You will never ever understand what it will be like to deal with the fact that your wife and kids are dead."

"Your right, Ichiru. I will never understand the feeling of losing a wife and kids…"

_I wasn't blessed with what you had, Ichiru._

"But, I do know how it feels to lose someone I loved deeply and you know perfectly well how much I loved those three."

"Shut up…you don't even deserve their love. It was you who caused her to do such a thing in the first place. You caused her to kill our children and then herself, all because you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut! You should have been the one to die in her place instead of her…"

Suddenly Ichiru's face was whipped violently to the left, his whole right cheek stinging painfully causing him to subconsciously raise his hand to his cheek, cradling it before turning his head around until it came upon Kaien Cross whose honey-brown colored eyes were staring at him heatedly.

"That's enough, Ichiru. I will not have you degrade my daughter in front of me. You and I both know my daughter would have never done such a thing; she loved those around her especially you and her twins."

Ichiru huffed. "She wasn't even your real daughter Cross, nor was she even born a pureblood. That's why I know for sure she didn't kill herself, but that she was murdered along with my twins because of what they were. Yet, all that doesn't change the fact that, that man over there revealed something that was supposed to be a secret."

Kaien stood silent even as Ichiru walked past him and toward the gate; he and Kaname both didn't even turn around as Ichiru spoke. "If you have something to discuss with me, I shall be waiting in my study. If not, then I will like it if the both of you hurried and said your _hello's_ to my wife, then be on your way…"

Ichiru glanced behind him toward the two vampires who still had their backs turned. "You're wrong, Cross. She never loved me like the way she loved Kuran. In her heart I was always number two, even now that she is gone. I will always only be her adorable best friend and nothing more."

Kaname's back stiffened as guilt made his body become hard. Ichiru saw the effect his words had on Kaname and with a small frown he turned away, whispering into the wind. Knowing full well that his words will be carried to Kaname.

"_Even your guilt Kuran, won't sooth my frozen heart nor will it bring back the woman we loved."_

Kaname turned slightly enough that he was able to see Ichiru's back disappear as he left the garden.

"That I know." Kaname whispered back before looking at Kaien who was standing before his daughter's grave, a sad smile showing on his face.

"She may not have been related to me by blood. But even so, I loved her and the grandchildren she was able to give me." Kaien glanced at the tombstone on the right. "It's ironic that he would turn up in the same place his mother had."

"You think that Zero boy is him? You think he is that woman's child?" Kaname asked.

Kaien only shrugged his shoulders. "I can't be sure, but his likeness to him is something that can't be ignored. Along with the fact that he called you by the nick-name which was the same name he use to call you. That's why when I go back next week I will discuss the boy's background and where he came from with the head of Saint Rose, Father Yoshi."

"Then, I wish to come with you when you go."

"No Kaname-kun…you must not go back there."

"Why not? You know how important it is that I protect this child."

"I understand, but if it does come out that Zero is him, your determination to protect that boy will show and those who are after his _kind_ will find and kill him. So no matter what, I want you to stay away from Zero at all cost." Kaien gave Kaname a look that showed that he was serious about this. With no choice but to agree, Kaname nodded.

"Good. Now I must go and discuss with Ichiru the progress on the new blood substitute for vampires." Kaien smiled toward Kaname before he left in the direction of the mansion, leaving Kaname alone with the three tombstones.

Kaname silently stared at the tombstones before walking up toward the larger one that was centered in the middle with the smaller ones on either side of it and sitting down, his back leaning against the cold stone. Kaname breathed in, his senses taking in the sweet smell of the purple Irises Ichiru had placed in front of the gravestone. It was a nostalgic scent, one that brought back memories he had once shared with her.

"It's been a while, huh? Sorry, I didn't come over to visit you like I promised I would, I've been quite busy…"

Kaname gave a pained chuckle at the lie he told, the bitterness that came with the lie had left a bad taste in his mouth enough for him to swallow it up and speak truthfully.

"Actually, to be honest I wasn't all that busy. I was just scared to come here. Because not only does it mean I have to meet face to face with my old friend, but I will also have to face reality knowing that your dead once I looked upon your grave and that is something I can't bear to take even after five years."

Kaname felt the warmness of tears trail down his face and didn't even bother to wipe them away; he just let them make their way down his cheeks until they fell from his chin to the suit jacket he wore. Kaname curled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees and for the first time in years, he allowed himself to cry.

Kaname couldn't remember how long he allowed himself to cry before arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. The feeling was icy cold, but the firmness was familiar. It wasn't until a sweet voice whispered in Kaname's ear did he knew who it belonged to.

"_That's the first time you cried over my death, Kaname."_

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"_Shh…it's okay. You'll be okay now…just close your eyes and sleep. You haven't been able to for a while now…so let your tired eyes close and let your dreams take over…"_

Kaname allowed a wide heartfelt smile to appear on his lips before darkness finally consumed him.

"_Good boy…Kaname."_

-0-

"_Kaname! Leave these people for now!"_ The women extended out her hand. _"Come Kaname. We have more pressing matters."_

Garnet eyes fluttered open and came upon a hooded woman with silver eyes staring back at him.

"You're…You're. Am I dreaming?" Kaname stared at the women in shock. "That's impossible…y-your dead?"

"_What are you saying?! Get on!"_ The hooded woman said, yanking Kaname upon her horse. As soon as Kaname was secured behind her, the woman began riding. Her horse passing by hundreds and hundreds of ex-human soldiers.

"There's more and more of them." Kaname whispered as he looked amongst the walking ex-humans.

"_Yes…it's a pity for this to be happening right when the humans were finally managing to repopulate after all the losses they suffered in our war."_ The woman gave a sad smile. _"Purebloods are turning innocent humans into their slave soldiers all because they do not wish to co-exist with my race, with their ancestors."_

Kaname couldn't say anything but tighten his grip around the woman's waist.

"_Did you really mean it, when you said you will join the army and fight alongside my race?"_

"Yes…I did mean it." Kaname answered and prepared himself for what was to happen next.

The hooded woman stopped her horse and violently pushed Kaname off. Kaname landed on the ground on his feet and stared up at the woman who had tears forming in her eyes.

"_I don't want to make you choose to kill your own kind in order to save mine. I feel like I'm pushing a nasty duty onto your shoulders and I'm sorry, Kaname."_

Kaname raised his hand and gently wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm fine. I chose this on my own, remember? I want to fight alongside my ancestors. I want to save them from being massacred by their own children. I'm doing this for the both of us; I want to create a world where you can freely roam around without having to hide your identity and be afraid of being killed. I want to create a world where I can make babies with you. I want our children to be born in a war free era."

The woman smiled and leaned forward. _"I wish for that too."_

"I will make that happen…I promise you I will."

"_I love you, Kaname."_

"I love you too." Kaname proclaimed as he kissed his beloved's lips.

"_I'll wait for you…even if the war goes on for years, I will wait for you Kaname. So, please come back to me."_

"I will..." He lied.

"_You're a good boy, Kaname. You'll do fine, even when I'm not around you…"_ She whispered before pulling away.

Kaname gave a sad smile. "You must go now; Ichiru and Kaien will wonder where you went off to. I can make it to the other side of the frontier where my ancestors are, on my own. It is too dangerous for you to go any further than here."

The hooded woman nodded and turned her horse to face the other direction. _"Remember Kaname, I will wait for you. So come back to me alive. Be safe and take care."_ With that, she rode off leaving Kaname alone.

Kaname stood there, staring off in the distance where he watched his beloved ride off to before dropping on his knees, crying. Crying for everything that was to happen. It will be over a century before the two will see each other again. Because he was too much of a coward to face his beloved after failing to protect the race she cherished. A coward too afraid of being persecuted for falling in love with a woman from the most feared race. A coward too weak to face his own weaknesses as a man.

Even so, she still waited. Waited for a single reply to the thousands of letters she wrote to him. She still prayed that one day her love will return to her, only for him not to come until it was already too late. A century of waiting caused her heart break. Loneliness caused her to enter the arms of another man, though never truly loving him the way she did for her beloved Kaname.

Yet, maybe it was for the best. Even if she never loved Ichiru the way she loved Kaname, she found happiness with him. Happiness that came in two bundles of joys that came from one decade of marriage. But that easily changed for her, with a slip of the tongue by her beloved Kaname. Her happiness was shattered by death, that ripped her life away as well as her only reasons to live, her babies.

Kaname couldn't remember how long it was that he had been kneeling there. He was so caught up in his self loathing that he didn't notice the change in scenery. It wasn't until the same gentle hands as before lifted up his chin, that Kaname noticed his beloved standing before him in a gown made of white cloth.

"_Kaname, I need you to stay strong."_ She whispered. _"I need you to not lose hope."_

Kaname's eyes went wide.

"_Please, Kaname. Zero needs you now more than ever."_

Kaname who was bewildered by this, only nodded.

"_You Kaname are the only one who can save him. Please, watch over and protect Zero for me. This time, promise me you will."_

Kaname nodded again, this time more determined.

The woman smiled. _"Thank you, Kaname."_

And just like that, she vanished and Kaname woke up from his sleep. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for or if what he just seen was another part of his dream. All Kaname knew was that now he had a goal. A goal to protect the child his beloved had left behind from the people who were after him. Kaname will protect the boy from everyone who wanted him dead and this time for sure, Kaname would fulfill his promise to her even if it cost him his very life to do so.

TBC…

* * *

D/N: The next chapter is; Prelude Part Two: The boy everyone wanted dead!

And here's a preview:

"_What secret are you hiding from me, little brother?"_

_Kaname stiffened in his spot. He could feel Rido's eyes scan his face for any hint of a lie that was sure to come. _

_Rido gave a half smile. "This kid must be something to be able to hook you so easily, Kaname?"_

_Kaname looked up at his brother. Rido's eyes had a sort of loneliness in them; they were lost, hurt and empty of any emotion. It was a look that had been there for over five years now and it was a look that pissed Kaname off to no end._

"_Why haven't you found another mate?" Kaname asked._

_Rido leaned his elbow on the staircase railing, his eyes staring right into Kaname's._

"_That answer is really simple. I just haven't found anyone who can out match the love or affection that he had. That boy is simply irreplaceable in my heart. Yet, you already knew that, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, I am very well aware of that." Kaname felt as if Rido's eyes were reading word for word the lies and secrets he held. But that didn't stop Kaname from wanting to play dirty. "What would you do if someone came along and stole him right from under you? This being a hypothetical question, of course?"_

_Rido allowed a sly smile to appear on his lips as he made his way to his brother and bending ever so closely to whisper in his ear. "Let's just hope I don't find out who it is. Because I am not going to hand over what's mine so easily to anyone. I might have to kill to protect what's mine." Rido pulled away with a playful smile on his lips. "But this is just my answer to a hypothetical question, of course."_

_Rido patted Kaname's shoulder before turning away and walking back toward the staircase. "Have fun playing house with that orphan boy, Kaname. Because your time with him might not last very long nor will your place in his heart."_

Thank you, my dear readers for continuing to show my stories your love and support. As an author, your reviews/comments are much appreciated, so please review. I don't care if it's just a 4-letter word; your reviews are what keep me updating my stories. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW it's what keeps me going.

~Dia~


End file.
